Captain America and Lady Liberty: The Winter Soldiers
by HoodedSource
Summary: This is a sequel to Captain America and Lady Liberty: The First Avengers. Steve and Anna have gotten used to the future and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. to help people. But their is something really devious is going on in the peacekeeping organization that brings up old enemies and ghosts from the past.
1. Future Beginnings

_**Okay, people you wanted me to make a sequel, so here you have it, Captain America and Lady Liberty: The Winter Soldiers.**_

Chapter 1

The day had just started in Washington DC as Steve and Anna began their morning run to keep pushing themselves. They passed a fellow jogger but blew him away with their speed.

"On your left." Steve announced.

"Excuse me." Anna said in cheering tone.

The jogger didn't mind, that is until they passed him 10 more time while he was still in his first lap, what made it worse, was that they kept saying the same thing when they passed him. He heard them coming up behind and tried not to let it get to him, but he failed.

"Don't you two say it, I swear, if you say it..." the man said.

"On your left." Steve said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Anna said doing the same.

"Oh, come on!" the man shouted.

The man tried to increase his speed and catch up with them, but he only tired himself out. After finishing 20 laps around Washington, Steve and Anna found the man again laying against a tree trying to regain his wind. They approached him and spoke.

"Need a medic?" Steve joked getting a laugh from him.

"I need a new set of lungs." the man stated. "You...you two ran 13 miles under 30 minutes."

"Guess we got a late start." Anna joked as well earning another laugh from the man.

"Really?" the man question. "You know, just for saying that, you two should be ashamed of yourselves, go take another lap."

The man looked away and back to them.

"Did you just do it?" the man jokingly questioned. "I assume you two just took it."

"What unit you with?" Anna noticed the service patch on the man's shirt.

"58th para-rescue." the man replied. "But now, I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson"

"Steve Rogers." Steve introduced, helping him.

"Anna Arendelle." Anna did the same.

"Yeah, I kinda put that together." Sam admitted. "Must of freaked you two out coming back home after the whole defrosting thing."

"Takes some getting used to." Steve admitted.

"Good to meet you, Sam." Anna said.

"It's the bed, right?" Sam said gain the attention of the two.

"What's that." Anna questioned.

"It's your beds, it's too soft." Sam stated. "When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, used rocks for pillows like a caveman. Now, I'm home lying in my bed like..."

"Like your lying on a marshmallow." Anna started.

"Feel like going to sink right to the floor." Steve finished.

Anna could feel the connection Steve and Sam had just by looking at them, she was glad that Steve found a friend he could somewhat connect to. She knew he would need one sooner or later, she knew he loved her, but deep inside, she knew that he felt was alone, that felt like there was no one else to connect to, not since Bucky. And while she was thinking of them, she started to wonder if she could find a friend she would be able to connect to, after all, Kristoff and Sven died of old age, then she looked down in sadness when she thought of them, she missed them, missed them dearly just like Steve missed Bucky. Her train of thought was derailed when Steve continued to speak.

"How long?" Steve wondered.

"2 tours." Sam replied. "Must miss the good ol' days, huh?"

"Well..." Steve paused. "Future's not so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything, no polios good..."

"Internet, so helpful, been reading a lot trying to catch up and Youtube, so funny." Anna weigh in.

"Although, music has gotten a bit weird." Steve continued.

"Yeah, not everything in the future is perfect." Sam admitted. "Marvin Gaye, 1972, Troubleman soundtrack, everything you two missed crammed into one album."

"Well, we shall put it on the list." Steve said.

Steve got out a notepad and started writing what Sam suggested. On list were other items, such as, 'I Love Lucy', 'Moon Landing'. 'Berlin Wall (Up + Down)', 'Steve Jobs', 'Pisco', 'Star Wars/Star Trek', 'Frozen', Rocky (Rocky II?") and more. Suddenly, a beeping noise got the attention of the two super-soldiers, Steve and Anna pulled out their phones they finally figured out how use after weeks of stress. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D signal saying, 'Mission Alert. Extraction Imminent. Meet at the curb. :)'. The only thing Steve and Anna were confused was the ending.

"Okay, we've finally figured this thing out but would someone please tell me, what the heck this is?" Anna said with stress.

"What is it?" Sam wondered.

"This thing with two dots and a curve thing." Steve answered.

Sam could barely contain his laughter has he thought of the one thing that could stop Captain America and Lady Liberty was a smiley face.

"Um...is actually a smiley face." Sam answered their problem.

The two looked at their phones and finally realized that's what it was.

"Ohh." the two said.

"Well, then." Steve finished. "Duty calls."

"Bye, Sam, it was great meeting you." Anna said. "And thanks for the run if that's what you call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam jokingly questioned.

"That's how it is." Steve confirmed.

"Ok." Sam finished.

Then a black vehicle came rolling up to the curb, containing a female with red hair and green eyes, she rolled down the window and started to speak.

"Hello, people." she greeted. "Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for my grandparents."

"Very funny, Nat." Anna said back.

"Hilarious." Steve said as well.

Sam kneel to car-window level and made flirtatious eyes to the woman driving.

"Hey." Sam flirted.

"Hey." Natasha accepting his flirting.

"Can't run everywhere." Steve said.

"I guess not." Sam replied with laugh.

The car zoomed off with incredible speed to the HQ to the details of their mission.

* * *

><p>In the Indian Ocean, Steve, Anna, Natasha formally known as the Black Widow, and few a other men, were in a stealth-like jet getting briefed while flying to their mission. Steve was in a new version of classic suit, only it was dark blue with silver star and stripes, while Anna's suit was dark green with the same silver star in the middle.<p>

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform." the man announced. "They were setting up their up their last payload when pirates took them 93 minutes."

"Any demands?" Anna wondered.

"No." the man answered.

"Any commands?" she continued

Anna was getting good at how to understand things never knew about, to be honest, it was actually easier for her to get used to things since this happened to her once before.

"40 and a half." the man answered again.

"Why so steep?" Steve questioned.

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D." the man continued.

Anna and Steve rolled their eyes in realization.

"So it's not off course." Steve started.

"It's trespassing." Anna finished.

"I'm sure they having a good reason." Natasha stated.

"Yeah, we're getting a little tried of being Fury's janitor." Steve stated back.

"Relax, it's not that complicated." she assured.

"How many pirates?" Anna said.

"35, top mercs." he answered. "All lead by this guy, George Batroc, Ex-D.G.X.Z, action division, he's on top of Interpol's red notice. Before the French demobilized, he had 32 kills missions, this guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?" Steve questioned.

"Mostly text, one officer, Jasper Sitwell." he finished.

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Anna wondered.

"That's a good question." Steve admitted. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck, find Batroc."

"Nat, you and me, we'll kill the engines and go from there." Anna planned.

"Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life pods, get them out, let's move." Steve ordered.

"Alright, you heard the Caps, gear up." Rumlow confirmed.

At the back of the jet, Steve, Anna, and Natasha gathered as the ramp started to lower.

"Secure channel 7." Anna and Steve said.

"7 secured." Natasha answered back. "So you two doing anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well, Anna feels that we should go to the movies to see Frozen, which is actually not a bad idea." Steve answered while he and Anna put on their helmets and achieved their weapons.

"Thank you." Anna said beside him.

"Do you even know what it's about?" Nat questioned.

Steve looked Anna knowing the truth to her origins and Anna looked back.

"Let's just say that we love history." Steve said as they walked to the ramp and jumped.

Nat rolled eyes to the looks they gave each other, she wasn't a type of girl who liked that sort of stuff, unless it was for a mission. Outside, Steve and Anna nosedived to the ocean near the ship and climbed on the anchor hold the ship in place. Once they were on the deck, the two nodded and went to separated sides of the ships, Anna ran as fast and quietly as possible along the ship, she saw hostiles patrolling the deck and took out her mace, she caught a gut by surprised and flipped him to the water, his yelp alerted one of the guards and she swung her to mace to his side making him fly and denting the rail, knocking him out. She continued to make her way throughout the ship and encountered more hostiles, she jumped over one of them, making him turn around, punched another one in the face making fall back to the wall, got her mace out again and swung to the man's feet behind her and slammed it on his stomach. She saw the one she punched to the wall getting up and getting ready to raise the alarm and another one coming to stop her, she jump overhead and grabbed the mans knife and threw it to the one trying to raise and picked up the one she had and slammed him to the floor. Anna ran to the middle of the ship and out the corner of her eye she saw Steve, they both went near each other and jumped over the rails to land on the deck below. Their landing caused the hostiles to turn their heads to them and they ran to attack, Steve and Anna got their shield and mace and took them out with ease. Overhead, they heard parachutes opening and saw Nat and the other gliding down to their level.

"Hope you saved me some." Natasha joked.

"You know we didn't." Anna said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna and get Batroc." Steve said.

"Alright, be careful, hon." Anna said as she kissed him.

"I heard Frozen was a good movie." Nat said. "It broke a lot of records."

"Let's secure the engine room then we'll talk about you joining us." Anna joked back.

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Nat said dismissing the idea.

Anna and Nat continued on their path to the engine room, in the door to it, they encountered an armed man on the ship's phone and sneaked behind him. Anna took her helmet off and the two waited till he got off, it would've been rude to interrupt his call. The armed hostile turned around and found the two.

"Hey, sailor." they flirted.

The poor guy didn't know what to do, and got punched by Anna and Nat used a wrapped it around the man waist and jumped over the edge and pulled out her gun shot the enemies below as she was safely being casted down. Anna use jumped over as well and landed on one the remaining men getting ready to shoot. Anna and Nat ran their way across the engine room as silent as they could, they stopped as they looked down below and saw the room tainted with a few hostiles. While assessing the situation, they heard Steve talking on their comms.

"Anna, Natasha what's your status?" Steve said. "Anna, Natasha status?"

"Hang on." the two answered back.

Their voices alerted the men in the engine room, Natasha took out the first goon while Anna care of the two coming their way, she kicked one of them in the stomach and caused him to retreat, letting the other one to have a try, no such luck existed for them as they knocked almost instantly. Natasha ran passed Anna as she finished up her work with the two and processed with the that was closest to her saw another and intercepted him with a punch to the jaw rendering him dazed and stunned. After Natasha was done she open her comms and spoke.

"Engine room secured."

"Here." Anna said tossing her mace to Natasha.

"Thanks." she thanked as swung it to the one still dazed.

Anna and Natasha made to the engine room controls waited for Steve's signal.

"On my mark." Steve announced. "3...2...1"

Anna and Natasha destroyed the controls rendering the ship dead-in-the-water. But with noticing, she found Natasha not at her side. Anna considered Natasha a good person and got along with her, but she was always so secretive that half of her mind told her not to be friends with her. Anna went off to see where Natasha went and got to the upper and outer deck but out of the corner of her eye, she saw figures running to the rails jumped in the ocean. Before she could investigate, an explosion sound gaining all of attention and her seeing what was going on. As she got to the site, she found Steve coming out of the room at was on fire.

"Anna, help Natasha." Steve said.

"Wait, was Nat in there?" she asked.

"She had another mission." he answered.

Anna sigh and helped to Natasha to the jet, few minutes later Steve joined the two with his head hanging.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I lost Batroc." Steve said his answered.

Steve got in and the jet flew off back to Washington.


	2. Looking Back

Chapter 2

As the jet flew across the night ocean sky back to Washington, the daylight started to rise. 2 hours as the jet returned to Washington, the jet landed in a hanger in a S.H.I.E.L.D building known only as the Triskelion. Steve and Anna had a upset look upon their faces, even though the hostage mission was a success, Natasha's secret mission cost them in apperhending the perpetrator, they made their way to Director Nick Fury's office.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying can you, Fury." Anna question in the firm tone.

"I didn't lie." Fury claimed "Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." Steve added.

"I'm not obliged to do anything." Fury reminded as he was facing his office view.

"Nick, those hostages could've died." Anna said.

"I send the two greatest soldiers in history to make sure that didn't happen." Fury continued to said.

"Soldiers trust each other." Anna said. "That's makes it a army."

"Not just a bunch of guys shooting guns." Steve finished.

"Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." the director in a more commanding tone. "Look, I didn't want you two doing something you weren't comfortable with, Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"We can't lead missions when people we're leading have mission of their own" Steve said.

"It's called departmentalization." Fury said. "Nobody spills the secrets nobody knows them all."

"Except you." Anna interjected.

"You two are wrong about me." Fury claimed. "I do share...I'm nice like that."

The three made their way to a elevator, the two doors slid open sideways and the three walked in.

"Insight bay." Fury ordered the computer.

"_Captain Rogers and Captain Arendelle do not have clearance for Project Insight." _the computer stated.

"Director override, Fury, Nicolas J." he spoke.

"_Confirmed." _the computer said.

"You know they used to have music in here." Steve said.

The elevator started to scroll down, carry the three inside.

"You know used to play music." Steve said.

"Yeah, my grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years." Nick agreed. "My granddad worked in a nice building, got good tips. He'd walk home every night, had a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'Hi', people say 'Hi' back, time went, neighborhood got rougher, He'd say 'Hi' they'd say 'Keep on stepping' granddad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" Steve asked.

"Every week some punk would ask 'What's in the bag?'"

"What would he do?" Anna wondered.

"He'd show it to them." the director answered. "Bunch of crumbled ones and loaded .22 magnum."

Steve and Anna's eye widened slightly to the answer.

"Yep," Nick continued. "Granddad loved people, but he didn't trust them very much."

Steve and Anna's eyes followed Fury's movement and looked out the window display, seeing 4 brand new helicarriers being work on, modified and being armed with jets, weapons and turrents made their eyes widen much more.

"Yeah, I know." he said when he saw their reaction. "Their a little bit bigger than a .22."

"This is Project Insight." Fury announced. "3 next-gen helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

"Launched from the_ Lemurian Star_." Anna figured.

"Once we get them in the air they never need to come down." he continued. "Continuous sub-orbital flight courtesy of our new repulsors engines."

"Stark?" Steve wondered.

"Uh, he had a few suggestions once he got up close looks with one of our old turbines." he answered again. "These new long-range precision gun can eliminate 1000 hostiles a mintue, satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps out of his spider hole. Gonna neutralize a lot threats before they happen."

"Thought the punishment came after the crime." Steve said.

"We can't wait that long." Nick said.

"Who's we?" Anna asked.

"After what happened in New York and California, I convinced the world security counsel we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis." Fury replied. "For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

"Yeah, by holding the gun to everyone's head and calling it protection." Steve said.

"You know, I read those SSR files." Nick stated. "Greatest generation? You guy's did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah, we compromised sometimes in way that made us not sleep so well." Anna admitted. "I remember waking up in the middle of the night hearing screams from the my teammate with me having to calm them down."

"But we did it, so that people can be free." Steve included. "This isn't freedom."

"It's fear." Anna finished.

"And how would you know about fear?" Fury wondered.

Anna's eyes looked down as her mind was taken back to her sister, Elsa, when she ran away, freezing Arendelle, making a snow monster and accidentally struck with her powers causing her to almost die.

"Let's just say that I've seen what it does to people." Anna answered, Steve looked to Anna knowing what she met by that.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D takes the world for what it is." Fury stated. "Not the way we want it to be and it's getting damn near passed time for you two to get with that program."

"Don't hold your breath." Steve said.

Steve and Anna walked out of the Project Insight bay area and made their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D garage, picking up their shield and mace along the way as well as changing into civilian clothing. Steve walked up to his motorcycle, with Anna behind him, and hopped. Anna had her own but didn't feel like riding it, so she hopped on along with Steve. He didn't mind Anna riding with him, not one bit. Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as they started rollin' on. Anna leaned her head on Steve's shield that was being carried on his back, but pretended it was him and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Steve thought that it would be nice to see what they missed while they were frozen and turned into a museum. Steve and Anna changed their appearance but applying a hat and glasses, Anna, being with her long pigtail hair draping over her shoulders turned it into a long red ponytail. The two walked inside and saw many things, but they know that the museum made a wing of them in their honor and walked inside as many others did the same. They saw a wall painting of them standing side-by-side and shoulder-by-shoulder looking up in the air and saluting. Anna thought they looked heroic together as did Steve, there was also a wall that said <em>'Welcome Back, Heroes' <em>and telling who said it '_President Matthew Ellis'_ as well as the history of the two. A voice overhead along with heroic music started to play.

_'Symbols of a nation, heroes to the world, the story of Captain America and Lady Liberty is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice.'_ the voice said. _'Denied enlistment due too poor health, Steven Rogers and Anna Arendelle were choosen for a program unique in annals of American warfare. One that would transform them into the world's only two super-soldiers.'_

Anna saw a boy look no old than 7 or 8 years old looking at them, she tugged Steve shoulder to get his attention and directed his look to the boy. The two looked at the boy with a smile on their face, Anna put her finger up to her lips to tell the boy not to say anything, the boy understood as he nodded. She put her finger down and continued to hold hands with Steve, who was still smiling knowing that they made the boy day and continued on with the tour. Anna saw two boy looking at a picture of her in her super-soldier form and heard one of them say.

"Dude, Anna is so hot."

"I know, right?" the other said.

Anna blushed and looked to Steve, who was smiling as he heard it too. They approached their old war cycles and heard a video playing.

_'Here come everyone favorite war heroes, Captain America and Lady Liberty.' _

The video was drown out has the main voice continued to being sounded overhead.

_'Battle-tested, Captain America's Howling Commandos and Lady Liberty's Avenging Belles quickly earned their stripes, their mission taking down Hydra, a Nazi rouge science division.'_ the voice said as the two looked upon theirold friends, statues and old war suits with a sad face. Although, they were surprised that the suits looked exactly like the real deal. They went to a panel that made Steve have a little moment and Anna keeping a sad face.

_'Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable in both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country.'_

"I miss him." Steve said looking upon the picture.

"I know. I miss him, too." Anna replied as she put her arm through his.

In the theater, they were being old clips of the teams they commanded and wait they had to said.

_'Anna was like a sister to me. She always knew what need to be done, No matter the personal cost, taught me how to being a hero.'_ said a video of Jane Shepard in 1946.

_'It was a difficult winter, a blizzard had trapped half of our battalion behind the Germen line, Steve and An- Captain America and Lady Liberty, they fought their way through a Hydra blockage that had pinned our allies for months, they saved over a thousand men and women, including the man who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after they died, Steve and Anna are still changing my life.'_ said a video of Peggy Carter in 1953.

After the tour, they went to a nursery home that contained an elderly Peggy Carter.

"Peg, you should be proud of yourself." Steve said looking that picture of Peggy and kids.

"Mmm, I have lived a life." the elder Peggy said. "My only regret is that you two didn't to live yours."

"What the matter?" she wondered as Steve and Anna was sicken with sadness.

"For as long as I could remember I wanted to do what was right." Steve said. "Guess we're not quite sure what that is anymore."

"And we thought we could go back in protect, help others, serve, it's just not the same." Anna finished.

"You two were always so dramatic." the elder joked making Steve and Anna smile, she never lost her sense of humor. "You two saved the whole world, we rather mucked it up.

"Peg, you didn't." Anna stated. "Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D is the reason we stayed."

"Hey." Peggy said in a low and weak voice as she tried to gain the hands of her friends. "The world has changed, none of us can go back, all way can do is our best and sometime our best is to start over..." she stopped as her lungs started to lose air and started coughing while Anna got up from her chair and got a glass of water for her and gave it to Steve.

"Steve...Anna?" Peggy said with widened eyes and tears.

"Yeah?" Steve replied.

"You're...you're both alive!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're here. We're back." Anna said as the two had a sadden look strike their face but recovered with a fake smile as they had gone over this multiple times.

"It's been so long, old friends, so long." Peggy stated.

"We couldn't leave the girl who got us together." Anna said.

"Not when she'd done so much for us." Steve came in.

"Steve, Peggy please excuse me." Anna said looking at both of them. "I'll be right back."

Anna went out into the hallway and hid behind the wall and lend against it as she dropped down into crying and brought her knees up to hide her face. They went over this many times and Anna always held the tears back, until today. The emotion caught up with her as her friend and former teammate kept remembering and forgetting her. Steve could hear her crying as he looked outside the room and fought to fight the tears himself. After visiting Peggy, Anna was wrapped around Steve's arms has she was crying into his chest, Steve rested his head on Anna head as tears were strolling down. Seeing Peggy like that was painful to them, but as long as they were alive they were going to make sure that they visited her as much as they could until the day that she finally passed. It was the least they could do for her.

"_**I hated this scene so much. Sorry, for the wait, tell me how I did. Now excuse I have to crying now."**_


	3. Familiar Encounter

Chapter 3

After the super-soldiers visited there elderly friend they continued on to a nearby cafe to grab drinks. Steve took their order and Anna looked at the TV the cafe contained, she was quite interested in the news it was giving.

"In our top stories: Shootout at a local bar in Death Valley, California." the news anchor announced. "Where the god of thunder has been seen as well has another in his company. The authorities are baffled on why they attacked them, we will have more after this."

"Why Thor on..." Anna stopped. "Wait, last I remembered Thor was a man not a woman and she fighting alongside Lady Sif. This time is very confusing."

"Here are your drinks." the waiter said giving them their beverages.

"What's wrong?" Steve wondered. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" she said giving her delayed attention. "Oh, no. Just thinking."

The two finished their drinks and proceeded their way home, Anna still wrapped her arms around Steve's waist. She always felt safe when she did so. The two arrived at apartment and climbed the stairs, they passed a woman with blonde hair, a pink top, light blue bottoms, and a basket of other clothes, they were neighbors ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. deemed the place safe.. Anna was with Steve and she wanted to have a friend she could have fun with and not worry about secrets. She approached the woman and begin to speak to her.

"Hey, uh." she said nervously. "Listen, I can see you have a lot clothes and your welcome to use our machine."

"Oh, thank you." the woman thanked. "But I already got a load being done downstairs and you don't my scrubs in your machine. I just got done with my rotation in the infection disease ward, so."

"Oh, well, we'll try to keep our distance." Anna joked. "Not that we think you're infected, but clothes are. I mean, if they were infected then in wouldn't be here but in isolation and oh god, I'm rambling."

The woman smiled and laughed, Anna turned her head to Steve who had smile a on his face.

"Oh, and um. I think you left your stereo on." the woman said.

"Oh, thanks." Steve thanked as the walked away.

"Did you leave the stereo on?"Anna asked.

"No, you?" Steve did the same.

Anna shook her head. The two knew something wasn't right and climbed out and nearby window. They shimed around the door and climbed inside a window further away from to give whatever that was in their apartment a surprise. Steve and Anna found their weapons where they last put them and armed themselves. But they were surprised to see Nick Fury in a chair waiting for them.

"You know, I don't remember giving you a key." Steve said.

"You two really think I'd need one?" Fury questioned as he groaned. "My wife kicked me out."

"We'd know you were married." Anna said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Fury admitted.

"We know, Nick." Steve said as reached for the light switch. "That's the problem."

As the light switched on, it revealed a bloodied S.H.I.E.L.D director, which made Steve and Anna concerned. But they stopped by Fury as he put his hand up and turned the lamp by off. He brought out his phone type 'Ears Everywhere.' Steve and Anna knew something was up and looked around the room.

"Sorry, I had to do this." Fury said, clearly stalling for time has he continued to type. "But I had no place else to crash."

'S.H.I.E.L.D Compromised' the words said.

"Who else knows you're here?" Anna asked.

"Just my friends." Fury answered has typed once more.

'You and Me'

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked seriously.

"That's up to you two." he said back.

Suddenly, three shots were fired from the wall behind Fury leaving him bleeding and groaning. Anna and Steve grabbed his arms and pulled him to safety as they looked for the assailant in the window. As the two were about to investigate, Fury grabbed Anna's hand and gave her a flash drive that the hand contained.

"Don't...trust anyone." he said with his last breath.

Banging from the front door and the gained the super-soldiers attention.

"Captain Roger, Captain Arendelle?" Sounded a female voice. "Captain's, I'm Agent 13, S.H.I.E.L.D special service."

"Kate?" Anna said in confusion.

"I was assigned to protect you two." the agent continued.

"On whose order?" Steve questioned with strength.

The agent gasp as she saw the carcass of Nick Fury.

"His." she answered as she kneeled to his side to check his pulse. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive, I need EMT's."

"Do we have a twenty one the shooter?" a voice sounded from the walkie.

"Tell them we're pursuit. Anna said.

The two ran and jumped and out of the window and crashed into an opposing window, landing in another building. The two looked up and saw, not one but two assailants, split up. The super-soldiers did the same and followed their own targets. Anna pursued one that was slender and fast, possibly faster than her. She had to dodge desk and corridors, and crash through various door. She saw that saw caught up with her assailant and tackled her. The two got began to fight, punches and kicks were made but none of them got past the opposing blocks, Anna brought out her mace started to swing, but her opponent caught her hand and shoulder-charged her, making her fumble back. The assailant looked like a woman with a metal arm, a large white ponytail draped over her shoulder, and a mask covering the lower half of her face. Anna's looked became worried as her opponent held her weapon, but Anna saw something that looked familiar as her mace began to freeze, but her concretion was wrecked as her enemy threw her mace with force that could've decapitated someone head and ducked backwards to avoid it; has it went passed her head she brought hand up grabbed it. Anna uprighted herself found that the assailant had escaped, but her encounter left Anna with a question that scared her: "Is that you, Elsa?"


End file.
